The Locksleys Late Arrival
by snoopydoodles17
Summary: [OUTLAWQUEEN ONE-SHOT] Regina and Robinhood Locksley, happily living their life as a family of four. Henry, Roland, Regina and Robin are awaiting something new, and it came later than it was supposed to.


**Hey y'all! Okay, so I've been in the mood for cute, short(ish) one shots lately and this is what it resulted in. I also recently wrote the one shot called "Two Years Later". It's one from the show Swingtown.**

**I like doing these and may consider even doing some more of them! Maybe...:P**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Regina's eyes slowly batted open, hurting from the sunlight shining in her window. She looked around the room momentarily, then turned over to the man beside her.

"Good morning..." She cooed, stroking his stubbly chin.

"Good morning, my love." He replied, wrapping his strong arm around her.

She loved his touch, the feel of his strength...everything about him made her love him even more. The way he took care of Henry as his own, the way he loved Roland. The thought made her smile.

"What are you smiling about so bright and early?" He asked playfully.

"Oh, nothing really, Robin. Just...us." She said, still smiling.

He looked deep into her dazzling eyes. He brought his hand up to her dark, ebony hair, "Us...?" He chuckled a little, "Us is good." He said, running his fingers through her hair.

Regina giggled, "Mhmm." She said.

He entwined one finger in a few strands of her hair, "You're hair is getting long. I'm looking forward to you growing it out." He said, studying the strands he held in his fingers.

She smiled, "I am too." She replied softly.

He took a deep breath as he realized what time it was, "I'm going to make breakfast, okay?" He said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay." She replied.

He smiled and rolled to the side of the bed, sliding his legs out of it to stand up. Regina stretched out as Robin went to the bathroom, she yawned largely, then stared at the ceiling with a large smile on her face. Robin came out of the bathroom and began to go to the closet when Regina let out a laugh.

Robin turned and looked at her with a curious expression, "What is it, sweetheart?"

Regina sat up in the bed and dangled her feet from the edge, "She's moving." She said, placing her hand on the side of her large stomach.

Robin smiled and walked to her. He put both hands on each side of her stomach and smiled even bigger when he felt his unborn child move. He pulled her shirt up so that it was just below her breasts. He reached down and kissed the top of her bare belly, "Your mother is ready to have you out of there, and so am I. You really could come out any day." He cooed at her stomach.

Regina chuckled, seeing this man, who at one time was an outlaw, turn into this mushy, loving lug made her fill with happiness. Robin looked up into her eyes, "Aren't you mommy?" He asked, continuing his conversation with their unborn child.

Regina smiled and nodded, "Very ready. She's going to get an eviction notice if she waits one more week, no more than forty-two weeks little missy." She said, holding her stomach.

Robin smiled and placed his hand on top of hers, "I agree." He whispered.

He patted the back of her hand and stood up, "Come on, I'll walk you down the stairs." He said with a wink, holding out his hand.

"Thank you, I certainly need it." She replied with a little laugh. She took his hand and rocked a few times, then finally got onto her feet. Robin wrapped his strong arms around her for a hug, then took her gently by the arm and led her down the stairs.

"Hey mom." Henry said as he was coming down the hallway.

She stopped in the middle of the stairway and looked up at him, "Hey baby. Dad was just about to make breakfast." She said.

He smiled, "Good. Want me to get Roland?" He asked.

Regina and Robin both nodded.

Henry nodded as well and leaned up against the railing, "Hey, is my little sister going to come or what?!" He complained teasingly.

"Soon...very soon." Regina said, gently caressing her very large, stretched out stomach.

Henry chuckled and went on to get Roland from his room. Regina and Robin walked the rest of the way down the stairs, he brought her to the couch. "Breakfast will be ready soon, my love." He said before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his body the best the could, "Good. I'm hungry and so is this little-" She stopped and thrust her hand onto the bottom of her stomach, bending over slightly.

Robin looked carefully down at his wife and thrust his hands onto her stomach as well, "Regina? Regina, my love, what's wrong?" He asked frantically.

She looked down at the floor, seeing the small puddle of water beneath her, "She's coming...the baby is coming, Robin!" She exclaimed, sounding as if she was in pain.

Robin's mouth fell open, "We need to get to the hospital...we need to go..." He said, still in a tizzy. Regina let go of his shoulder and stood there as he went to go get the keys, "Come on my love," He said. She tried walking, but didn't get very far. He sighed slightly and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style out the door, "Let's go have our baby, okay?" He said, placing her in the car.

He hurried back inside the house when he realized he had left two important things inside, Roland and Henry. He rushed them along out into the car where the pained Regina was waiting. He got inside and turned the car on, "We'll be there soon." He said softly, then pulled out onto the road.

Every muscle in Regina's body felt like it was contracting the whole way there. She could feel their daughter move every once in a while, low in her stomach. Each contraction grew stronger, the last two made her cry out.

"I'm sorry my love..." Robin repeated multiple times on the way there.

Regina looked over at him maniacally, "_You_did this! You did this to me! You got me pregnant!" She yelled.

Henry and Roland quietly snickered in the backseat.

"Dear, I think it was a bit of a team effort..." Robin replied, focusing his eyes on the road.

Henry and Roland's snickers turned into wide eyed looks, wondering what "team effort" they were talking about. Both young boys shrugged it off.

Regina groaned and rolled her eyes, only to be met with another contraction, "AHH!" She yelled, grabbing the handle above her, squeezing it so hard her knuckles turned white.

"I'm sorry, we're here though now." He said softly, turning into the parking lot of the hospital.

He ran inside to get help, they brought a wheelchair out for her and rolled her inside. Henry and Roland waited in some chairs outside of the waiting room in expectation of their new baby sister. Robin went in the room with Regina as they helped change into a hospital gown, she was grunting and complaining the whole time. But who wouldn't? From the sounds of it, she was in a good amount of pain, and Robin did feel sorry for her.

"Get this baby _out _of me!" She complained as they laid her onto the bed.

Robin rushed to her side and held her hand, "Just breathe…she'll be out in a little while, my love. You're going to be fine." He assured her, squeezing her hand just as hard as she was squeezing his.

Another contraction rolled through her like a searing wave, resulting in her letting out yet another yell and squeezing poor Robin's hand until his fingers turned purple. Seeing Regina like this made Robin feel bad. He had seen Roland's mother go through this, but not quite so bad. Regina was in pain, and a whole lot of it.

Dr. Whale checked on Regina to see how close she was. This part of the check-up always made Robin feel extraordinarily awkward, seeing another man do that to her. He tried to ignore the burning fire in his stomach, but it never worked. "You're there, Regina. We'll get you ready to push this little baby out, okay?" Whale said, trying to be nice and not irritate her even more.

Regina nodded as she swallowed back another scream, "I'm getting drugs first." She grumbled.

Whale nodded, "Yes, you will be getting drugs."

Robin laughed at this little conversation.

Soon after, Regina got the dreaded needle stuck into her back. "How do you feel, darling? Any better?"

"As good as I can feel with a baby coming out of me." She mumbled.

Robin squeezed her hand and took his other hand to pat hers, "It'll all be over soon, my love. It'll all be over soon…"

Regina nodded in agreement to his statement. Though she had had a fairly easy pregnancy, she knew that this wouldn't be easy. This was her first time doing this. She was nervous deep down, but she never admitted it. Even though she never admitted it, Robin knew. He could tell when she was nervous or fearful of something. Holding on to her hand, he could feel her nerves pulsing through her body. Robin was nervous too, he was with his second chance getting ready to bring a new child into this world. Ready to bring _his daughter _into this world with the most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on.

"My likes feel like Jell-O." Regina said, letting out a slight giggle.

Robin looked at her and smiled, the drugs must've been working very good now, "That's better than them feeling like they're in an electric chair, right?" He asked, pushing her hair from her face.

She nodded and smiled halfway at him, "Mhmm." She replied.

Whale came back into the room, interrupting their tender moment. "Alright Regina, here's the moment you've been waiting for!" He said, putting his white, rubber gloves over his fingers.

She took a deep, shaky breath and exhaled loudly. She looked at Robin with worried eyes. She was scared, and this was the only way she could admit it. Robin heard her silent admittance, he nodded and smiled a little. He reached forward and kissed her softly on the lips, "You'll be okay, my love. This baby will be in your arms in no time." He reassured her, squeezing her hand once more.

She smiled back at him and looked at Dr. Whale, "I'm ready to have her out." She said, sounding a little more confident.

Whale smiled softly at her and sat down on his chair at the end of her bed, "Alright, good. Because you really have no other choice at this point." He said, trying to be funny. Regina huffed and rolled her eyes. "Just listen to me, Regina, when I say push I need you to as hard as you can. Okay?"

She nodded at him and squeezed Robin's hand.

Whale positioned himself, "Alright…push!" He said.

Regina did as she was told, squeezing what felt like every single muscle in her body. Her shoulders and head came up off of the bed, her teeth gritted together.

Robin rotated from watching her to watching between her legs. He kept going back and forth, "You can do it, Regina." He said every time Whale would tell her to push again.

"One big one." Whale ordered.

Regina took a deep breath and pushed all of her muscles as hard as she could. Her hair was falling in her sweat layered face, Robin brought his hand up and gently wiped it back. She squeezed his hand so hard that he thought it may break, but he didn't mind. Regina's shoulders and head came up off the bed, her toes curled down, the baby was so close.

"AHHH!" She screamed out of the pain.

Her screams were overtaken by the sound of a newborn child's screams. Regina's head and shoulder flopped back down onto the bed behind her, she cried and laughed at the same time. Robin quickly looked over at his new baby girl, then back at Regina. He kissed her softly on the lips and wiped her hair from her face again, "See? I told you that you could do it, my love. I knew you could." He cooed, wiping her face.

She let out a little laugh, "You were right…" She moaned.

Whale called Robin over to do his job, he cut the umbilical cord with the small, sharp scissors. The nurse cleaned the baby up and wrapped her in a blanket, handing her off into Regina's arms.

She looked down at the wiggling bundle of joy, wrapped so snug in the pink blanket. She couldn't help but cry at this sight, smiling back at her newborn baby. Robin reached down and wiped his thumb gently across the baby's cheek, "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Regina nodded, "Yes…she is." She replied, never taking her eyes off of her child.

Whale smiled at the scene unfolding in front of him. "What's her name?" He asked curiously.

Regina smiled at the pink, wiggling baby in her arms, "Regan, Regan Grace Locksley."

* * *

**HOW CUTE AND ADORABLE WAS THAT OH MY GOSH. **

**Okay so behind the name:**

**Regan means royal; regal. Grace means charm, but that's not why that's her middle name haha. I used Grace as her middle name because that's my name, and I just thought it rolled nicely :)**

**So yeah, there ya go. Haha. Did you like it? Should I write more one shots like these? Yes? No? GOSH NO? ;)**

**Please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks!**

**G.**


End file.
